The Walls Come Crashing Down
by Storm Princess
Summary: Scully's thoughts as she breaks down in 'Irresistible.'


**The Walls Come Crashing Down**

"There's no where no hide, girly girl."

I was so scared. I don't think I've ever been this terrified in my life. This guy has a knife, probably a gun, and what do I have? Tied hands and a can of pesticide. Great. I heard him breathing, and then he opened the closet door. I sprayed the pesticide in his eyes, and ran as fast as I possibly could, knowing this would probably be my last chance.

_I'm going to die…_

Not surprisingly, he caught me and we fell down the stairs. And he had a gun.

_That's funny, can't stop thinking about… Mulder _

_Knew this would happen one day…_

I was in a world of pain, and my thoughts were none that happy, but on the upside; Donnie dropped the gun.

_Mulder, you said you would always be there whenever I need you_

_Where are you now?_

I rolled over to the gun, and could see Donnie crawling over. I pointed the gun at him, but then I saw it.

_Oh my god… that face_

He smacked the gun out of my hand, my last chance at survival.

_This is it… _

Someone burst into the room then. "Federal Agent! Hands in the air! _Hands in the air!"_

_Mulder?_

He rushed over to me faster then I would have thought possible.

_But not fast enough._

He knelt down next to me and glanced at me. The heat coming off his body made my side feel warm and the rest of me feel cold. I tried not to think about how it would feel when he left. "Can we get some paramedics in here, now!"

I shook my head. I _was _in a lot of pain, but I didn't need him to know that. "I'm okay; just help me get my wrists untied." I winced inwardly at how weak my voice sounded.

He gently pulled me up and started untying me. I realized then he'd been holding my wrists from the second he'd been here. I knew he was staring at me, trying to make eye contact, but I _couldn't_ look at him. I knew I'd start crying the second I saw his eyes. Stupid as it was, I was sort of hoping that if I didn't look at him, he wouldn't be able to see me. Wouldn't be able to see the pain, the bruises, the cloth around my neck, all the things I was trying so desperately to hide.

But this isn't science fiction. It's real life.

Conclusion: It's hard.

"How did you find me?"

He nodded slightly toward me. "His mother used to own the house here; she willed it to his sister."

He finished untying me and I yanked my wrist away. He looked back up at me, trying to establish eye contact again.

"You sure you don't want to sit down Scully, let someone take a look at you?"

_Yes, I'm fine. Leave me alone._

"I'm _fine, _Mulder." He didn't buy that. Heck, _I_ didn't buy that.

He gripped my chin and gently tilted it up until our gazes met. A rather large lump rose in my throat, one that I couldn't control this time. I made an involuntary noise like I was choking and tears started falling from my eyes. I leaned into his chest.

He stiffened for a second, then relaxed his body and held me close. Hugging me. He was hugging me. He was hugging his over-emotional teary eyed friend who was suddenly very aware of the fact that she needed to blow her nose.

But despite everything, I hugged him back. Sort of. It was a really desperate hug. I loved and needed the close contact to Mulder and I gripped him as hard as I could, as if scared he would leave if I let go. He didn't retract either. He just held me, even whispering comforting words in my ears.

"It's all right… I'm here. I'm here."

Then I realized that the agents had cuffed Donnie and had took to staring at us. Mulder knew they were there, but he ignored them. He put an arm around my shoulder, and I let it remain there. I just needed to be with him right now.

His grip on my shoulder got tighter and he led me forward. I don't remember how long we were walking, but when we stopped, we were at the car door. I got in, and felt Mulder sit next to me. I sighed and closed my eyes. "The things he did Mulder, I- I just can't describe them."

He patted my shoulder. "I know."

I wanted to say more, but I couldn't. I was too tired right now. I'll explain it later. Some other time. Right now, I just want to sleep.

**A/N: This starts in the middle of Scully's struggle with Phaster; and you have to have seen 'Irresistible' or this won't make any sense. And for those of you who think Scully is too vulnerable here, it was intended to be that way. She doesn't normally cry in front of Mulder, or hug him like she did in the episode either. This is just my interpretation of afterward. **


End file.
